Dracule Mihawk
| PiratennameHepburn = taka no me | PiratennameÜbersetzung = | PiratennameDeutsch = Falkenauge | Alter = 41 (vor Zeitsprung) | Teufelskraft = | Lache = Wahhahhahha | Bande = Ōka Shichibukai | Heimat = Kuraigana, Grandline | Geburtstag = 9. März | EhemaligesKopfgeld = 1 | Kopfgeld = | Position = | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = goldbraun | Blutgruppe = | Größe = 198 cm | Maße = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Takeshi Aono | Synchronsprecher = Matthias Klie }} Dracule Mihawk, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Taka no Me, gilt als der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt. Sein Schwert ist das Kokutō Yoru, welches angeblich die schärfste Klinge der Welt hat und zu den Saijō Ōwazamono gehört. Gleichzeitig gehört er den Ōka Shichibukai an. Mihawks Geschichte Vergangenheit Beim Zusammentreffen zwischen Shirohige und Shanks weiß ersterer von einigen Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Shanks und Taka no Me zu berichten und vor allem, dass Shanks seinem Rivalen Falkenauge in Nichts nachstand. Vor 22 Jahren ist er wie fünf andere spätere Ōka Shichibukai bei Gold Rogers Hinrichtung zugegen. Zu ihnen gehören Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, Sir Crocodile und Buggy, der selbst genau wie der anwesende Shanks als Rookie Mitglied in Rogers Piratenbande war. Ebenfalls anwesend war auch der spätere Anführer der Revolutionsarmee Dragon. Begegnung mit der Mugiwara-Bande und die Auswirkungen Falkenauge begegnet der Mugiwara-Bande beim Baratié, als er das Schlachtschiff von Don Krieg verfolgte, dessen restliche Flotte ihm auf der Grandline bereits innerhalb ihrer ersten Woche auf der „Großen Seefahrerroute“ zum Opfer gefallen ist. Zoro erkennt ihn sofort und fordert ihn gleich zu einem Zweikampf heraus, noch als man auf dem Baratie gegen Kriegs Bande kämpfte. Auch wenn Zoro klar unterlag, erkannte Falkenauge sein Talent an und verschonte sein Leben, auf dass dieser ihn irgendwann schlagen würde. bis Luffys erstes Kopfgeld ist der Grund, warum er sich schließlich mit Shanks trifft, der ihn wegen der Neuigkeiten zu einem Trinkgelage einlädt. Geschäfte mit der Weltregierung Als die Shichibukai nach Mary Geoise gerufen werden, um über eine Nachfolge des für seinen Angriff auf Arabasta verhafteten Sir Crocodile zu beraten, erscheint Taka no Me ausschließlich, weil er glaubt, dass die Mugiwara-Bande auf der Tagesordnung stünden. So wird er schließlich Zeuge, dass sich Laffitte unbemerkt in die heilige Stadt schleicht und plötzlich auf dem Treffen erscheint, um seinen Kapitän Kurohige für den freien Posten des Shichibukai zu nominieren. Als Kurohige die Position für die Gefangennahme seines ehemaligen Kommandanten der Shirohige-Bande Ace erhält, erfüllt er seine Pflicht, als er und die anderen Shichibukai nach Marineford gerufen werden, um die Hinrichtung gegen einen Angriff von Shirohige abzusichern. Schlacht in Marineford thumb|Luffy versucht sich verzweifelt Mihawk von Leib zu halten. In der schließlich ausbrechenden Schlacht zwischen Shirohige, seiner Piratenbande und weiteren alliierten Banden von der Shin Sekai, will Mihawk hauptsächlich sich und seine Gegner testen. So feuert er im ersten Angriff der Shichibukai den mächtigsten Schwerthieb der Welt zielsicher auf Shirohige ab, der allerdings von Jozu mit dessen Teufelskraft aufgehalten wird, nur um zu testen, wie weit er in seiner Kraft von Shirohige entfernt ist. Im weiteren Verlauf ist ihm kein Gegner gewachsen, auch nicht die entflohenen Insassen von Impel Down. Und so stellt er sich schließlich Luffy in den Weg, der mit Buggys unfreiwilliger Mithilfe und seinem Gear 2 ergebnislos versucht, an ihm vorbeizukommen. Erst als Vista, der Kommandant aus Shirohiges fünfter Division den Schwertkämpfer beschäftigt, kann Luffy weiter in Richtung Schafott eilen, auf dem Ace seiner Hinrichtung entgegensieht. thumb|Taka no Me verlässt die Schlacht von Marineford. Als die Marine eine Einheit von Pacifista gegen die Piraten der Shin Sekai einsetzt, vertagen Vista und Mihawk ihren Kampf. Nachdem Shirohiges Piraten auf den Vorplatz des Hauptquartiers gelangten, kämpfte er weiter gegen sie und versucht schließlich erneut Luffy aufzuhalten. Allerdings wird er von Daz Bones und Sir Crocodile aufgehalten, so dass er den Strohhutpiraten erneut ziehen lassen muss. Nachdem bereits Ace und Shirohige in der Gipfelschlacht gefallen sind, erscheint Shanks um diesem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Take no Me verlässt trotz des Protestes der Marine das Schlachtfeld, da er sich niemals für den Kampf gegen Shanks bereit erklärt hatte. Rückkehr nach Kuraigana Nach seiner Rückkehr in sein Schloss auf Kuraigana, trifft er auf der Insel erneut auf Zoro, der von seinem Shichibukai-Kollegen Kuma genau wie Moriahs Ex-Kommandantin Perona auf diese Insel befördert wurde. Er gibt dem jungen Piraten auf Wunsch ein kleines Boot, um die Insel zu verlassen, bevor er sich in sein Heim zurückzieht, um die Zeitung zu lesen. Dort wundert sich Mihawk über die Nachricht, Moriah wäre gefallen, da er ihn lebend vom Schlachtfeld ziehen sah. Taka no Me macht sich anschließend auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und bemerkt, dass Zoro in einem Kampf mit den Humandrill feststeckt, intelligente und mächtige Affen, die sich die Kriegskunst aneigneten und Zoros Boot zerstörten. Er sieht, dass Zoro verletzt ist und lädt ihn ein, in sein Schloss zu kommen und zu übernachten. Zoro lehnt ab und kämpft weiter. thumb|Zoro bittet Mihawk auf Knien, ihn zu trainieren. Einige Tage später hat Zoro wie auch die anderen Mugiwara-Piraten die von Luffy in der Zeitung platzierte Botschaft entdeckt und wendet sich an seinen Rivalen: Er bittet ihn, in der Schwertkunst zu unterweisen. Als er hört, dass Zoro die Humandrill besiegt hat, zeigt sich Mihawk zu tiefst beeindruckt und willigt ein, als er Zoros Willen erkennt. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Mihawks Fähigkeiten sind zum größten Teil noch immer ein Geheimnis. Zwischen ihm und Zoros Fähigkeiten lagen allerdings Welten, als diese zum ersten Mal aufeinandertrafen. So hielt er Zoro nicht nur mit einem einfachen Dolch in Schach, sondern zerstörte auch zwei seiner Schwerter mit seinem Kokutō Yoru, nachdem er einige Tage zuvor bereits Don Kriegs Flotte auf der Grandline zerstörte und überdies Kriegs Flaggschiff Dreadnought Sabre mit nur einem Hieb quer zur Schiffsachse durchtrennte. bis Aufgrund dieser Schlagkraft ist vor allem Don Krieg der Meinung, Falkenauge hätte von einer Teufelsfrucht gegessen. Doch ist er sich nicht bewusst, dass Falkenauge Shanks’ Rivale ist und bevor Shanks seinen linken Arm verlor, mit ihm ausgeglichene Schwertkämpfe führte. Mihawk ist in der Lage Eisen zu schneiden, da er Daz Bones verletzte, wie es zuvor Zoro mittels Shishi Sonson in Alubarna tat. Außerdem ist es auch ihm möglich Schwertschnitte fliegen zu lassen. So zerschnitt er die von Shirohige ausgelöste und von Aokiji eingefrorenen Tsunami. In mehr als 22 Jahren die er als Pirat unterwegs ist, zeigen weder sein Gesicht, noch sein Hals oder Brust und Bauch keine einzige Narbe. Aus der Schlacht in Marineford geht er vollkommen unverwundet hervor. Mihawks Persönlichkeit Falkenauge ist ein Mann von Ehre, dem Piraten zuwider sind, die sich aufspielen, aber bei einer größeren Konfrontation die Flucht ergreifen oder vor Angst erstarren. Vor allem respektiert er einen starken Willen, mit dem jemand ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt. So lässt er Zoro nicht nur am leben, als er von seinem Vorhaben hört, selbst der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, sondern erweist ihm auch die Ehre mit seinem Kokutō Yoru und seiner ganzen Kraft in den Zweikampf zu gehen. Er ist außerdem nicht gerade daran interessiert, Piraten aus Habgier auszuplündern und der Weltregierung einen Anteil als Obulus abzutreten. So kommt er zu Treffen der Samurai mit der Führungsriege der Marine nur, weil Luffy und seine Bande auf der Tagesordnung standen. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Dracule Mihawk Kategorie:Ōka Shichibukai Kategorie:Schwertkämpfer Kategorie:Mensch